This disclosure is directed to a luminaire, and more particularly to a luminaire that uses a flexible surface light source such as solid state light source, particularly an organic light emitting device (OLED). Specifically, use of a solid state light source such as a light emitting device (LED) or an OLED offers a wide range of different applications.
Recent developments with both LED and OLED light sources have come to fruition. As the lumen output of these structures has improved, there is a continuing need to develop new products and markets. Control of the light output is an important consideration, as well as color uniformity and color control. Further, simplified structures and applications that can advantageously use selected aspects of a solid state light source present new challenges with regard to function and cost. Consequently, a need exists to incorporate these design considerations into different lamp assemblies.